Another Love Story
by Black Key
Summary: Kibum seorang namja berumur 17 tahun yang kabur dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan di sebuah toko CD yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah kejadian-kejadian tak terduga. SiBum, Yaoi, FF Remake dari cerpen milik Hannaevani.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Another Love Story.

Author: Hannaevani.

Editor: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to Hannaevani.

Main Cast:

- SiBum.

Other Cast:

- HyunMin as Ortu Kibum.

- GDTOP as Ortu Siwon.

- Kim Jaejoong.

- Lee Sungmin.

- Park Jungsoo.

Chap: 1 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Hurt, Dead Chara, Ghost, Family.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum seorang namja berumur 17 tahun yang kabur dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan di sebuah toko CD yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah kejadian-kejadian tak terduga.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Kibum sudah berdiri di balik meja kasir sebuah toko kaset di sebuah mall selama berjam-jam dengan seragam berwarna abu-abu dan topi hitam menunggu pelanggakn yang akan membeli kaset. Dia sedang menulis sesuatu di buku jurnalnya ketika seorang namja tampan berjaket biru dengan garis merah dilengannya membawa sebuah kaset berjalan ke meja kecil didepan meja kasir. Dia dapat melihat dari sudut matanya namja tampan itu memasukkan kaset ke cd room dan menekan tombol play setelah kasetnya masuk ke kepemutar, lalu dengan sigap dia memasang earphone. Untuk sejenak namja tampan itu hanya berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan lagu ditelinganya.

Kibum menggantung ujung penanya di jari sambil memikirkan hal apa saja yang menurutnya menarik untuk ditulis di jurnal pribadinya itu. tak sengaja dia memandang wajah namja tampan yang masih serius dengan musik ditelinganya. Wajah namja tampan itu terlihat seperti bercahaya. Hidung, mata, poni dan bibirnya terlihat sangat sempurna. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya betapa beruntung namja tampan itu memiliki wajah sempurna, dan jika dilihat sepertinya namja tampan itu juga mempunyai kehidupan yang sempurna. Dia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tangan namja tampan itu bergerak membuka earphone ditelinganya, dia segera berpura-pura sibuk dengan jurnalnya. Dalam hati dia sangat malu karena hampir ketahuan sedang memperhatikan namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu meletakkan kaset itu diatas meja kasir dan mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Kibum segera berdiri dan menghitung harga kaset itu dengan alat pemindai barcode, dia memandang layar komputer dengan hati-hati. Dia masih merasa sedikit grogi. "40.000 Won" ucapnya pelan, dia menghindari tatapan mata namja tampan itu.

Namja tampan itu memberikan uang 50.000 Won pada Kibum. Dia merasakan keanehan sikap Kibum. Dia memandang bayangan wajahnya di kaca transparan yang menjadi dinding toko kaset itu, memastikan tak ada yang aneh pada wajahnya. Namun tak ada apapun yang membuat wajahnya terlihat janggal.

Kibum segera membungkus kaset tadi dan memberikannya pada namja tampan itu bersama uang kembalian. "Ini, terima kasih sudah berkunjung ketoko kami dan silahkan kembali lagi.." ucapnya pelan. Sekilas dia memandang kedua bola mata namja tampan itu. bola matanya berwarna coklat muda, sangat mengagumkan.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum, "Thank's.." dia mengambil kaset dan uang kembaliannya, lalu segera melangkah keluar dari toko. Kibum sempat memandangi namja tampan itu untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia kembali memandang jurnalnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi yang berhubungan dengan namja tampan itu, tapi dia berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Jangan terlalu memperhatikan.. Nanti patah hati.." Goda Jaejoong, bos tempatnya bekerja sambil berlalu dengan senyuman khasnya. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menundukkan wajah.

Yap! Inilah hidupnya. Kibum Kibum, Seorang namja cantik yang masih berusia 17 tahun yang sudah harus merasakan beratnya berjuang demi menyambung hidup. Pada usia 11 tahun ummanya meninggal karena kanker. Wanita yang sangat tegar dan selalu menjadi inspirasi hidupnya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan betapa kejamnya ibu tiri, bahkan appanya sudah mulai tak memperdulikan dirinya. Ketika adik tirinya lahir, appanya bahkan tidak segan-segan menyakitinya. Hinggak akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ketika usianya masih 15 tahun. Oleh karena itu dia tak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia berjuang sendiri dengan tangan dan kakinya untuk menyambung hidup.

Kibum berjalan seorang diri diantara gelapnya malam. Jalanan belum terlalu sepi. Dia merapatkan jaketnya sambil memastikan sekeliling. Dingin terasa sangat menusuk kulit. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke kontrakan kecil yang dia sewa dengan harga paling murah. Kondisi rumah itu hanya memiliki dua ruangan kecil, bagian depan dia jadikan kamar dan dibelakang dapur. Meskipun begitu, dia bisa menyulap rumah itu menjadi rumah yang sangat nyaman. Dia tinggal di daerah kumuh dan lingkungan yang kurang baik. Selisih beberapa rumah dari kontrakannya ada tempat pelacuran yang selalu buka sampai pagi, bahkan dia pernah ditawari untuk bekerja disana.

Kibum membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat wajah namja tampan tadi, wajah yang seperti bercahaya yang telah menarik perhtiannya. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia adalah remaja. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berlaku seperti remaja lain yang menghabiskan uang di mall bersama teman-teman mereka, atau memiliki kekasih tampan yang selalu mereka pamerkan kemana-mana? Sudah pasti dia tak bisa melakukan itu semua. Hidupnya hanya bisa diisi oleh kerja keras untuk menyambung hidup. Rasanya dia tak berhak mendapatkan itu semua. Tapi.. bayangan namja tampan itu membuat hatinya bergetar. Apa yang terjadi?

_o0o_

Malam ini Kibum pulang lebih awal karena bos tempatnya bekerja mempunyai acara yang tak bisa dia lewatkan. Biasanya dia baru pulang dari toko kaset sekitar pukul 10 atau 11 malam, tapi sekarang baru pukul 8 malam. Dia senang bisa mempunyai waktu senggang malam ini, jadi dia bisa mampir kesebuah pasar malam yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Meskipun tak mempunyai teman, paling tidak dia bisa merasa terhibur berada di tengah-tengah keramaian sambil menyaksikan berbagai pertunjukan. Beberapa kali dia mengelap air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya ketika mengingat almarhum ummanya sering mengajaknya ke pasar malam dulu. Matanya terpaku pada sebungkus gulali yang dijual oleh seorang pedagang. Dia menyukai gulali, tapi jika dia membeli gulali itu bisa saja membuka kenangan-kenangan tentang umma yang sangat mencintainya. Suasana membahagiakan itu cukup menyiksa batinnya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Dia menendang beberapa batu kecil yang tergeletak dijalan. Jalanan menuju rumahnya sangat sepi, membuat suasana hatinya semakin mellow. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil yang direm secara paksa tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, dia melirik mobil itu dari sudut matanya. Tampak beberapa namja bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil sambil menyeret seorang namja muda yang memakai sweater berwarna abu-abu. Dia tak bisa melihat namja yang diseret itu dengan jelas. Dia hanya menunduk berpura-pura tak melihat apapun. Karena disekitar rumahnya bukan hal yang aneh jika terjadi tindak kriminal.

"Aaaww!" rintih Kibum ketika salah seorang namja besar itu menabraknya. Dia memegangi bahunya yang nyeri. Namja itu memandang Kibum dengan muka garangnya.

"Jangan menutupi jalan!" Kibum segera menyingkir dari jalan agar mereka bisa lewat.

"Lepaskan!" seru namja yang diseret itu. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat namja itu. Meskipun gelap, tapi dia bisa mengenali namja itu dengan gampang dari hidung dan matanya. Dia terkejut ketika menyadari yang sedang diseret itu adalah namja tampan yang tempo hari berbelanja di toko kasetnya. Namja tampan yang tak bisa berkutik karena dipegangi oleh dua orang bertubuh besar dikanan dan kirinya itu juga mengenali Kibum, dia berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Heii! Kamu yang di toko kaset itu kan? Please! Tolong aku!" Kibum ingin sekali bisa menolong namja itu, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia ketakutan. Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang paling belakang menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"AAAwww!" jeritnya. Namja bertubuh besar itu mencengkeram rambut Kibum dengan kuat, lalu berbisik ditelinga namja cantik itu.

"Anggakp kamu nggak ngeliat apapun malam ini kalau kamu masih mau hidup! NGERTI KAMU?!" ancamnya. Kibum kesakitan. Tak tau apa yang harus dia perbuat, dia mengangguk perlahan.

"I.. iya.."

"Kalalu kamu sampai ngelapor ke polisi, kamu bakalan aku buat kayak namja yang didepan itu!" namja itu menyentakan tanganya hinggak tubuh Kibum yang kecil terhempas ke aspal.

DUUG!

Rasa pedih menjalar dikepala Kibum untuk beberapa saat, lalu menghilang. Secercah cahaya masuk kecelah matanya, ingatan-ingatan tak mengenakan itu kembali muncul. Senyum ummanya, kasih sayang yang selalu dia rasakan ketika itu. dan perlakuan tidak adil dari appanya.

"Bummie! Bummie! Banguun!" Ucap sebuah suara lembut yang tak asing ditelinga Kibum. Kibum membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, semuanya terasa berputar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya terang. Setelah beberapa saat baru dia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggil namanya, Sungmin, seorang namja cantik yang tinggal tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Kamu kenapa Bummie? Kok bisa pingsan di jalanan gini?" Tanya Sungmin cemas. Setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin, Kibum baru mengingat kejadian terakhir. Ternyata dia pingsan semalam. Dahinya terluka, darah kering masih terpapar jelas disana. Dia belum punya cukup tenaga untuk menceritkannya pada Sungmin.

"Ya udah, kamu bangun dulu.. aku anter ke rumah ya.. Kamu istirahat aja dulu.." Ucap Sungmin sambil membantu Kibum bangkit. Sesampai dirumah. Kibum segera berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dia mengingat namja tampan yang telah merasuki pikirannya selama berhari-hari itu. bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

"Ohh.. jadi gitu. Hati-hati kamu Bummie, mereka pasti orang suruhan yang ditugasin untuk ngabisin tuh namja. Mending jangan cari gara-gara dengan orang yang kayak gitu. Entar malah kamu yang kena batunya." Ucap Sungmin setelah mendengar cerita Kibum ketika dia baru selesai mengobati luka didahi namja cantik itu.

"Tapi aku khawatir banget dengan namja itu.." Ucap Kibum. Sungmin memandang Kibum tak mengerti.

"Bummie.. belum apa-apa aja kamu udah kayak gini, gimana kalau kamu sampe dibunuh sama mereka? Emang kamu kenal sama namja tampan itu?" Kibum menggeleng.

"Nggakk.. tapi dia pernah belanja di toko kaset tempat aku kerja."

"Udah deh, Bummie.. Jangan cari masalah! Yaudah, aku balik dulu ya. Takut Umma nyariin.. kamu nggak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?" Tanya Sungmin. Kibum tersenyum tipis sambil mengengguk.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa.. Thank's ya.." Sungmin bangkit dan keluar dari rumah kontrakan Kibum. Walaupun Sungmin memintanya untuk tidak memikirkan tentang namja tampan itu, tapi pikirannya tak bisa berhenti membayangkan wajah panik namja tampan itu semalam. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia bangkit perlahan dan duduk di pinggir kasur, membuat daftar kecil diotaknya tentang apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pada namja tampan itu.

Benturan dikepala benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berlama-lama menegakkan kepala selama beberapa hari. Hal itu membuatnya terpaksa mengambil cuti untuk sementara waktu dari tempat kerjanya. Dihari ketiga, dia sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa meskipun pusing dikepalanya belum hilang seutuhnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Terdengar ketukan dari luar.

Reflek kepala Kibum langsung memandang kearah pintu. Dalam hati dia bertanya siapa yang datang, dia beridiri perlahan dan berjalan kepintu tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kibum.. ada yang mau ketemu kamu nih..." Ucap suara riang dari luar, Kibum tau itu adalah suara ahjumma pemilik kontrakan yang selalu ceria, Leeteuk Ahjumma.

Langkah Kibum terhenti sejengkal sebelum mendekati pintu. Siapa yang mencarinya? Itu lah yang sedang bergulat dipikirannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengintip dijendela kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dan sedikit gemuk berdiri didepan pintu bersama Leeteuk Ahjumma. Dia segera membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan ketika teriakan kaget akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kibum melangkah mundur sepelan mungkin menjauhi pintu. Pikirannya kacau. Dia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Kenangan-kenangan buruk di masa lalu kembali muncul dibenaknya. Masih ingat jelas dipikirannya bagaimana cara namja tinggi dan sedikit gemuk itu menghukumnya hanya karena dia tidak terlihat senang ketika adik tirinya lahir, dia nyaris mati karena ditenggelamkan di bathup. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia sangat panik! Dia benar-benar tak mau bertemu namja yang secara biologis itu adalah appanya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah kabur secepatnya.

Kibum segera menjangkau tas kecil yang tergantung di dekat kasurnya, lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan baju secukupnya kedalamnya. Setelah mengambil dompet dia segera masuk kedapur untuk keluar dari pintu belakang sebelum Leeteuk Ahjumma berinisiatif masuk menggunakan kunci cadangan. Dia membuka pintu belakang perlahan, tak terlihat siapapun disana. Dengan cepat dia keluar dan menjauh dari rumahnya secepat mungkin.

Kibum sudah merasa cukup tersiksa selama ini bersma appanya, dan dia tak mau mengalaminya lagi. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketika dia duduk di halte bus, walaupun dia tak berniat naik bus. Dia masih tak mengerti bagaimana appanya bisa mengetahui tempat tinggalnya dan kenapa setelah beberapa tahun dia pergi dari rumah namja itu malah mencarinya. Sekarang selain kenangan masa lalu yang menyesakkan dadanya, perutnya juga menyiksanya karena dia lupa sejak kemarin belum makan apa-apa. Dia segera mencari cafe untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum pingsan karena kelaparan.

Setelah perutnya terisi, pikirannya kembali jernih. Dia memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang akan dia lakukan. Tidak mungkin untuk sementara waktu ini dia kembali kekontrakan.

"Telah dilaporkan menghilang, seorang anak pengusaha ternama, Choi Siwon, pada dua hari yang lalu..." ucap pembaca berita di sebuah tv kecil yang terdapat disudut warung itu.

Spontan Kibum memandang ke layar TV. Matanya melotot melihat foto yang terpampang di layar tv. Itu adalah foto namja tampan yang semalam diseret oleh orang-orang itu sedang tertawa sambil memegang kamera. dan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan pun sama persis.

".. ketika menghilang dia mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan jeans berwarna hitam..."

Kibum semakin panik. Ternyata namja tampan yang bernama Siwon itu belum pulang sejak kejadian malam itu. apa yang terjadi? Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Dia segera meninggaklkan warung itu sebelum ada orang yang menyadari kepanikannya. Dia tak tau harus melakukan apa dan harus pergi kemana. jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam ummanya.

Dia berjalan diantara makam-makam yang tak terawat. Begitu juga makam ummanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tak berkunjung kemari. Dia membersihkan makam itu dengan tangan, sebersih yang dia bisa. Setelah itu dia duduk di pinggir makam ummanya, dia memandangi nisan ummanya yang sudah mulai memudar. Dalam hati dia menjerit dan menceritakan semua kesedihannya. Air mata pun ikut menemaninya dalam hening. Dia mulai terisak sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Bummie nggak tau harus ngelakuin apa, Umma.." ucapnya lirih. "Bantu Bummie umma.. Bummie nggak bisa menghadapi ini sendiri." Dia mulai terisak lagi, "Maafin Kibum karena nggak bisa jadi anak yang bisa ngebanggakin umma.. Kibum takut.." dia tenggelam dalam tamgis beberapa saat, "Apa yang harus Kibum lakuin umma?"

"Kamu harus menolongku.." Ucap sebuah suara di sisi lain makam umma Kibum.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Ini cerita bukan buatan q, q cuma mengubah beberapa aja seperti cast dll.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

_Kibum semakin panik. Ternyata namja tampan yang bernama Siwon itu belum pulang sejak kejadian malam itu. apa yang terjadi? Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Dia segera meninggaklkan warung itu sebelum ada orang yang menyadari kepanikannya. Dia tak tau harus melakukan apa dan harus pergi kemana. jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam ummanya._

Dia berjalan diantara makam-makam yang tak terawat. Begitu juga makam ummanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tak berkunjung kemari. Dia membersihkan makam itu dengan tangan, sebersih yang dia bisa. Setelah itu dia duduk di pinggir makam ummanya, dia memandangi nisan ummanya yang sudah mulai memudar. Dalam hati dia menjerit dan menceritakan semua kesedihannya. Air mata pun ikut menemaninya dalam hening. Dia mulai terisak sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Bummie nggakk tau harus ngelakuin apa, Umma." ucapnya lirih. "Bantu Bummie umma. Bummie nggakk bisa menghadapi ini sendiri." Dia mulai terisak lagi, "Maafin Kibum karena nggak bisa jadi anak yang bisa ngebanggakin mama. Kibum takut." dia tenggelam dalam tamgis beberapa saat, "Apa yang harus Kibum lakuin ma?"

"Kamu harus menolongku." Ucap sebuah suara di sisi lain makam umma Kibum.

_o0o_

Tittle: Another Love Story.

Author: Hannaevani.

Editor: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to Hannaevani.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

HyunMin as Ortu Kibum.

GDTOP as Ortu Siwon.

Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Heechul.

Park Jungso.

Chap: 2 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Hurt, Dead Chara, Ghost, Family.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum seorang namja berumur 17 tahun yang kabur dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan di sebuah toko CD yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah kejadian-kejadian tak terduga.

_o0o_

Chapter 2.

_Author Pov…_

"Kamu harus menolongku." Ucap sebuah suara di sisi lain makam umma Kibum.

Kibum memandang orang yang mempunyai suara itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Siwon duduk di hadapannya. Dia terlonjak kebelakang dan hampir terjerembab jika tangannya tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Matanya melotot memandang namja tampan yang baru saja dia lihat berita hilangnya di TV. "K-kamu?!"

Siwon pun tampak terkejut, dia segera melihat tangan dan tubuhnya. Lalu kembali memandang Kibum, "Kamu bisa ngeliat aku?"

"Kamu masih hidup?" Ucap Kibum terbata-bata.

Siwon berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Kibum yang masih terlihat shock, "Kamu bisa ngeliat aku?!" ulangnya.

Kibum berdiri dan segera menjaga jarak dengan Siwon, "Jangan mendekat!" serunya.

Langkah Siwon terhenti, dia memandang Kibum yang masih ketakutan dan bingung. "Aku tau kamu pasti kaget ngeliat aku, tapi please! Kamu harus nolongin aku!" pintanya.

Nafas Kibum terasa sesak, "Kamu masih hidup? Kenapa kamu nggak pulang ketempat keluarga kamu? Mereka semua nyariin kamu."

"Iya, aku tau." Siwon melangkah mendekati Kibum.

"Stop! Jangan deketin aku!" Kibum segera mundur, tangan kanannya terulur kedepan isyarat menalarang Siwon untuk maju.

"Oke! Aku nggak akan ngedekatin kamu!" Ucap Siwon, "Aku Cuma mau minta pertolongan kamu!"

"Pertolongan aku? Buat apa? Kamu tinggakl pulang aja kan kerumah kamu, semua orang pasti nggak akan ribut." Ucap Kibum.

"Aku udah pulang kerumah aku! Aku udah pergi kekampus! Aku udah pergi kemana pun tempat dimana orang selalu mondar-mandir. Tapi nggak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ngeliat aku! Dengar suara aku! Atau pun ngerasain sentuhan aku!" Jelas Siwon frustasi.

Kibum terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon, "Apa?!"

"Iya, aku kaget banget kamu bisa ngeliat dan denger suara aku tadi! Please! Aku mohon bantu aku! Udah dua hari keluarga aku khawatir nyariin aku! Tapi mereka nggak tau keberadaan aku! Please! Aku mohon." suara Siwon terdengar memelas.

Kibum masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, "Jadi maksud kamu, kamu udah meninggal?"

Siwon menunduk, lalu mamandang Kibum lemah. Dia mengangguk pelan, "Aku rasa."

Kibum semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, "Tunggu, berarti kamu ini hantu?!"

"Itu nggak penting! Aku butuh bantuan kamu untuk nemuin badan aku! Please! Umma aku khawatir banget, dia nggak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali nangis karena aku belum ditemuin." Ucap Siwon lagi. Kibum berusaha mencerna kejadian itu dengan pikiran jernih, tapi begitu banyak kejutan hari ini yang membuatnya panik.

"Aku mohon! Cuma kamu harapan aku. walaupun Umma aku nggak ngeliat aku pulang dengan selamat, tapi paling nggak dia bisa ngeliat badan aku. Dia nggak akan sedih mikirin aku yang menghilang." ucap Siwon meyakinkan Kibum.

Kibum memandang Siwon dengan wajah menyesal, "Sorry, aku nggak bisa ngebantuin kamu. Kamu datang sama orang yang salah." dia memperbaiki sandangan tasnya, lalu berjalan pergi.

"Heiii! Jangan pergi!" Siwon mengikuti Kibum. "Please tolong aku! Cuma kamu yang bisa ngebantuin aku!" Kibum terus berjalan tanpa menggubris ucapan-ucapan Siwon, meskipun hatinya sangat menyesal. Sepanjang jalan namja tampan itu tak henti-hentinya memohon agar dia mau manolongnya. Tapi dia hanya diam. Dan ternyata memang tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengar ucapan Siwon kecuali dirinya.

"Please! Andai kamu jadi aku, apa kamu bakal biarin Umma kamu sedih setiap hari karena mengira kamu menghilang?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada memelas. Kibum tergugah karena ucapan Siwon barusan, dia berhenti melangkah dan memikirkannya.

"Itu Umma aku!" Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk layar TV yang terdapat pada sebuah warung dengan tatapan matanya. Kibum memandang layar TV. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik terawat menangis didepan semua media yang meliput.

"Saya tidak butuh apapun kecuali putra saya, Siwon! Tolong kembalikan dia!" ucap umma Siwon dengan linangan air matanya. Kibum terdiam, tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia terkejut melihat Siwon tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya. Dia melihat kanan kiri, tapi tak ada yang melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan namja tampan itu. "Heii." ucapnya pelan, berharap tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Siwon berdiri dengan satu lututnya dihadapan Kibum, kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku mohon!" Hati Kibum luluh melihat keteguhan Siwon. Dia teringat almarhum ummanya, dia juga pasti tak tega jika melihat umma yang dicintainya menangis cemas seperti itu. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kibum, "Apa aku perlu nyium kaki kamu?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "Oke, aku bantu kamu." Wajah Siwon langsung berseri, dia segera berdiri dan hampir memeluk Kibum. Tapi dia sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah tak sepadat dulu hingga bisa memeluk seseorang. Dia tak tau harus bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya, "Gomawo." Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa membantu Siwon.

"Hmm. nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Siwon setelah cukup lama hening ketika dia dan Kibum duduk disebuah taman permainan anak-anak yang sudah lama tidak digunakan. Kibum yang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dibawah sebuah jembatan gantung memandang Siwon, "Kibum dan nama kamu Choi Siwon kan?" Siwon tersenyum tipis, dia tak terkejut Kibum mengetahui namanya. Karena sejak tadi pagi fotonya sudah tersebar dilayar TV, "Ya, kamu cukup panggil aku Siwon." Kibum mengangguk, lalu keadaan hening lagi.

Akhirnya Siwon, memulai pembicaraan yang serius. "Apa kamu takut ada didekat aku?"

Kibum memandang Siwon serius, "Tadinya iya."

"Sekarang?" Tanya Siwon sedikit penasaran.

Kibum menggeleng, "Nggak lagi. Karena kamu nggak kayak hantu yang ada dicerita fiksi. Kamu nggak berdarah, nggak ketawa yang nyeremin." dia tertawa kecil saat mengatakan itu.

Siwon tersenyum, "Ya, aku emang nggak kayak gitu."

"Oh iya, malam itu. orang-orang itu bawa kamu kemana?" Tanya Kibum.

Siwon mencoba mengingat, "Yang jelas, tempatnya pengap. Disekeliling tempat itu ada air. sekitar 5 menit dari jalan tempat kita ketemu. Aku nggak bisa ngeliat jelas karena waktu itu gelap banget!"

"Kamu diapain sama mereka?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Siwon menatap kedua mata Kibum, terlihat kepedihan dimatanya. "Seinget aku, begitu samapai disana mereka langsung nutup mata aku pake kain. Dan aku diseret lagi nggak tau kemana. Aku udah berusaha untuk ngebuka penutup mata itu, tapi tanganku nggak bisa digerakin. Dua orang megangin tanganku kenceng banget! Nggak lama kemudian mereka mendorong aku dan aku jatoh. Setelah itu aku nggak tau apa-apa lagi. Waktu aku sadar, aku ada di kamarku. Tapi nggak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadiranku." Jelasnya.

"Dan jatuh itu yang menyebabkan kamu meninggal?" Tanya Kibum memperjelas.

"Aku rasa." Ucap Siwon.

"Apa kamu kenal siapa mereka?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"Sama sekali nggak. Tiba-tiba aja mereka muncul waktu aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari tempat kursus musik, mereka langsung nyeret aku masuk ke mobil." Jelas Siwon lagi. Kibum memikirkan semua informasi dari Siwon, mencoba menemukan petunjuk dari informasi-informasi itu. tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "tempat yang disekitarnya air?" gumamnya sambil mengingat. Siwon memperhatikan Kibum.

"Apa tempat yang kamu maksud itu kayak gedung tua yang disekitarnya danau?" Tanya Kibum.

Siwon mencoba mengingat, "Aku gak tau pasti apa disekitarnya danau atau kolam, atau apapun itu. tapi gedungnya emang keliatan tua banget!"

"Kayaknya aku tau tempat yang kamu maksud! Ayo!" Kibum segera berdiri dan melangkah cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud Siwon itu. Siwon segera mengikuti Kibum. Dia benar-benar berharap pada bantuan namja cantik berambut panjang itu.

_o0o_

Kibum mengendap-endap dibalik pohon besar sambil memperhatikan sebuah gedung tua yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Siwon tak perlu repot-repot bersembunyi seperti dirinya.

"Apa gedung itu yang kamu maksud?" Tanya Kibum setengah berbisik. Siwon memperhatikan gedung itu, disekitarnya memang terdapat danau.

"Iya, aku yakin ini gedungnya." Angin lembut meniup rambut Kibum yang dibiarkan lepas, bekas perban dikepalanya masih terlihat bersih.

"Aku harus masuk untuk ngeliat apa ada petunjuk tentang tubuh kamu."

"Maksud kamu, kita?" Siwon menjelaskan maksudnya. Kibum memandang Siwon sesaat.

"Oke, kita harus masuk untuk ngeliat apa ada petunjuk tentang tubuh kamu." ulangnya. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, kita masuk sekarang." Kibum melangkah keluar dari balik pohon dan melangkah pelan kearah gedung. Dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja agar tidak ada yang curiga, walaupun tak ada satu orang pun yang terlihat berada disekitarnya. Siwon berjalan disisinya dengan harapan yang membumbung tinggi. Gedung itu sama sekali tak ada yang menjaga atau tanda-tanda ada orang yang pernah kesana. Hampir disetiap permukaan dinding bagian luar penuh dengan coretan cat pilox dan arang. Kondisi gedung itu juga tak memungkinkan jika ada yang tinggal disana. Mereka berhenti didepan gedung sambil melihat situasi.

"Sepi banget! Kayaknya nggak ada orang." Ucap Kibum.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. kita belum tau apa yang tersembunyi didalamnya." Ucap Siwon mengingatkan. Kibum mengangguk, dia membetulkan posisi tas dan melangkah perlahan memasuki gedung yang pintunya sudah tidak jelas seperti apa bentuknya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara dia melewati pintu. Lantai didalam gedung dipenuhi dedaunan kering yang terbawa angin dari depan gedung. Suasana didalam gedung terasa sedikit mencekam. Kondisi diruang pertama dan kedua sama, tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang disana.

"Diruangan ini mata aku ditutup dan diseret nggak tau kearah mana." Ucap Siwon ketika mereka masuk ke ruang ketiga. Kibum berhenti sejenak memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan itu terlihat biasa saja, masih dengan sampah dedaunan kering yang berserakan dilantai. Tapi tidak sebanyak di ruangan sebelumnya. Matanya melihat sesuatu yang terselip diantara dedaunan. Hati-hati dia menyibakkan dedaunan itu dan menemukan sebuah handphone berwarna hitam dengan sedikit gores dipinggirnya.

"Handphoneku!" seru Siwon.

"Handphone kamu mati." Ucap Kibum, lalu memandang Siwon.

"Emang selalu aku matiin waktu kursus. aku belum sempat ngaktifin lagi karena mereka keburu dateng. Mungkin handphone-nya jatoh waktu mereka ngedorong aku disini." Jelas Siwon.

"Hei!" seru seseorang di belakang Kibum. Kibum terkejut dan langsung memandang kebelakang, dia terkejut melihat seorang namja bertubuh besar berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Lari!" Teriak Siwon panik. Kibum segera berlari kedalam gedung untuk menghindari orang tadi.

"HEI! Jangan lari kamu!" namja tadi segera mengejar Kibum. Kibum berlari sekencang mungkin, masuk ke ruangan satu dan lainnya. Dalam hati dia berharap tidak ada namja besar lainnya didalam gedung. Dia sangat panik.

"Kibum! Di balik kardus-kardus itu!" Seru Siwon sambil menunjuk tumpukan kardus disudut ruangan. Kibum tak sanggup berlari lagi, dia mengikuti saran Siwon dan segera bersembunyi dibalik kardus itu. nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia duduk dibelakang tumpukan kardus itu sambil mengatur nafas dan memasang pendengarannya dengan baik.

"Dia kesini! Jangan bersuara!" Ucap Siwon dari pintu masuk ruangan itu. Kibum langsung menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah berat memasuki ruangan itu. jantung Kibum berdegup kencang, dia benar-benar panik. Dia menutup mulut dan memejamkan matanya. Suasana hening sejenak, lalu terdengar langkah berat itu mendekati tempatnya bersembunyi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik yang ternyata berasal dari handphone namja itu, dia hampir saja berteriak karena kaget.

Namja itu segera mengangkat panggilan di handphone-nya, "Hallo bos." dia diam sejenak, "Tenang bos, nggak ada yang tau tentang anak itu. tenang bos, anak itu masih berada di dalam lubang itu. Iya, bos. Besok akan segera saya pindahkan ke tebing didekat gedung ini. Lapor bos, ada penyusup ke gedung ini. Tapi akan segera saya bereskan! Baik." dan pembiacaraan itu selesai. Terdengar langkah berat itu menjauh pergi.

"Dia udah pergi." Ucap Siwon tak lama kemudian. Kibum menghela nafas lega sambil mengurut dadanya. Dia bangkit perlahan sambil memperhatikan sekitar, memang sudah tidak ada namja tadi.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" ucapnya pelan. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Ketika hendak melangkah keluar dari belakang tumpukan kardus itu, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah kardus yang menyebabkan tutupnya terbuka. Dia terkejut melihat sebuah senjata api laras pendek tergeletak di dalam kardus diatas daun-daun kering.

"Ini. ganja." Ucap Siwon mengenali daun itu.

"Hah?" Kibum memandang Siwon tak percaya. Dia sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan pengedar ganja yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu mulai dibicarakan oleh tetangga dan orang-orang disekitar rumahnya. "Ayo pergi!" dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tunggu! kamu pasti butuh ini." Siwon menunjuk senjata api tadi. Kibum memandang Siwon tak mengerti.

"Pistol? Buat apa?"

"Kibum! Salah satu dari mereka udah ngeliat kamu ada ditempat mereka, nggak mungkin mereka ngebiarin kamu gitu aja. Kamu butuh perlindungan diri." Ucap Siwon mengingatkan. Kibum mengerti maksud Siwon dan setuju akan hal itu, dia segera mengambil senjata api itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. "Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ayo, lewat jendela! Kamu nggak mungkin keluar lewat depan lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk jendela yang tepat berada dihadapan pintu tempat mereka berdiri. Kibum mengangguk, dia segera melangkah kejendela, lalu membuka jendela perlahan. Untung jendela itu tidak macet atau sebagainya, namun jendela itu tidak bisa terbuka lebar. Dia menjulurkan kakinya keluar dan berusaha menyelipkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Tiba-tiba dia medengar langkah berat tadi mendekat.

"Cepat! Dia balik lagi!" seru Siwon. Ucapan Siwon membuat Kibum semakin tegang, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhnya keluar melalui jendela. Akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dan segera berlari tepat ketika namja besar tadi melihatnya berada keluar dari jendela.

"Woooi! Berhenti KAMU!" seru namja tadi.

"Ayo Kibum! Jangan berhenti! Jangan liat kebelakang!" Ucap Siwon. Kibum terus berlari. Terdengar suara tembakan dari gedung tadi. Beruntung peluru-peluru itu tidak mengenainya, hanya sempat nyaris melukai tubuhnya jika dia tidak terpeleset dan terjatuh sesaat hingga peluru itu mengenai pohon besar di sebelahnya. Dia tak membuangkan waktu untuk berlari lagi.

Tanpa disadari dia sudah berlari sampai ke jalan dimana dia melihat Siwon diseret oleh orang bertubuh besar itu, yang berarti dekat dengan rumah kontrakannya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas sambil memandang kebelakang, namja bertubuh besar tadi tak terlihat lagi.

"Kibum! Kibum!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Kibum. Kibum memandang kearah belakang, matanya membesar melihat seorang namja yang tadi pagi membuatnya lari dari kontrakan.

"Itu siapa?" Tanya Siwon heran.

"Appa-ku!" Ucap Kibum pelan, lalu langsung berlari melarikan diri lagi.

"Lho, kenapa kamu kabur?" Siwon mengikuti Kibum.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

"_Woooi! Berhenti KAMU!" seru namja tadi._

"_Ayo Kibum! Jangan berhenti! Jangan liat kebelakang!" Ucap Siwon. Kibum terus berlari. Terdengar suara tembakan dari gedung tadi. Beruntung peluru-peluru itu tidak mengenainya, hanya sempat nyaris melukai tubuhnya jika dia tidak terpeleset dan terjatuh sesaat hingga peluru itu mengenai pohon besar di sebelahnya. Dia tak membuangkan waktu untuk berlari lagi. _

_Tanpa disadari dia sudah berlari sampai ke jalan dimana dia melihat Siwon diseret oleh orang bertubuh besar itu, yang berarti dekat dengan rumah kontrakannya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas sambil memandang kebelakang, namja bertubuh besar tadi tak terlihat lagi. _

"_Kibum! Kibum!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Kibum. Kibum memandang kearah belakang, matanya membesar melihat seorang namja yang tadi pagi membuatnya lari dari kontrakan. _

"_Itu siapa?" Tanya Siwon heran. _

"_Appa-ku!" Ucap Kibum pelan, lalu langsung berlari melarikan diri lagi. _

"_Lho, kenapa kamu kabur?" Siwon mengikuti Kibum._

_o0o_

Tittle: Another Love Story.

Author: Hannaevani.

Editor: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to Hannaevani.

Main Cast:

- SiBum.

Other Cast:

- HyunMin as Ortu Kibum.

- GDTOP as Ortu Siwon.

Chap: 3 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Hurt, Dead Chara, Ghost, Family.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum seorang namja berumur 17 tahun yang kabur dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan di sebuah toko CD yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah kejadian-kejadian tak terduga.

_o0o_

Chapter 3.

_Author Pov…_

"Oh! jadi gitu?" Ucap Siwon setelah mendengar alasan Kibum kenapa kabur dari appanya tadi. Kibum menunduk memandangi jemarinya. Dia dan Siwon berada dibawah sebuah terowongan yang sering dia datangi ketika merasa tak mempunyai tempat untuk sendiri. Hari sudah gelap, hujan turun perlahan membasahi bumi. Dia memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang turun semakin deras sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Udara malam yang dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Berkali-kali dia merapatkan jaket.

"Tapi kenapa kamu kabur? Mungkin aja appa-mu datang untuk minta maaf karena dia udah menyadari kesalahannya atau mau menyampaikan hal penting lainnya." Ucap Siwon. Kibum memandang Siwon.

"Hmm… kemungkinan itu Cuma 5% akan terjadi." ucapnya, "Kamu nggak pernah tau gimana dia udah nyakitin aku. Bukan hanya hati aku. Tapi seluruh masa depan aku."

"Kibum, 5% tetap saja peluang." Ucap Siwon.

"5% itu sangat kecil! Aku nggak mau mengambil resiko hanya untuk 5%." Ucap Kibum.

"Bukan hanya 5%. Tapi kamu masih mempunyai 5% kan." Ucap Siwon. Secara tidak langsung dia ingin memberi motivasi pada namja cantik itu. Kibum senang mendengar ucapan Siwon, paling tidak ada yang menghibur hatinya saat ini.

"Umur kamu berapa?" Tanya Siwon.

"17 tahun, kenapa?" Tanya Kibum penasaran. Siwon agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Waktu aku ketemua kamu di toko kaset sekitar jam 10 pagi, seharusnya jam segitu kamu ada di sekolah kan?" Tanyanya. Kibum mengerti maksud Siwon.

"Hmm… memang seharusnya begitu. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa sekolah kalau setiap hari aku harus bekerja untuk menghidupi diri sendiri?"

"Jadi, setelah kamu kabur, kamu nggak tinggal sama saudara atau siapa gitu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Nggak, aku nggak punya siapa-siapa selain Umma dan appa-ku. Aku nggak kenal siapa pun yang bisa menolongku. Setelah kabur dari rumah, aku berusaha mati-matian melanjutkan hidup sendirian. Setahun sebelum aku dapet kerja tetap dan bisa nyewa kontrakan, aku tidur di mana aja. Aku kerja apa aja. Dan suatu hari ketika semuanya terlalu berat, aku hampir..." Kibum menahan kata-katanya. Siwon menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya, dia memposisikan dirinya sebagai pendengar yang baik. Dia bisa melihat kedua bola mata Kibum berkaca-kaca. Kibum menyibakan poninya yang menutupi wajah, lalu memandang Siwon dengan wajah tegarnya. "Aku hampir tergoda untuk menjadi pelacur. Karena aku nggak bisa ngelakuin apapun selain menjual diri." Siwon tampak tak percaya, dia memandang Kibum dari atas kebawah.

"Maksud kamu, kamu udah nggak..." Dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tentu aja masih!" Seru Kibum, "Aku bilang HAMPIR!" Siwon lega mendengar itu, dia kembali diam dan mendengarkan.

"Tapi ingatan tentang almarhum Umma menyadarkanku. Kalau aku masih punya tangan, aku masih punya kaki. So, aku bisa berusaha dengan cara yang baik. Aku nggak mau suatu saat orang-orang ingat tentang aku sebagai pelacur yang udah menghancurkan rumah tangganya, atau lebih buruk dari itu. dengan usaha aku, akhirnya aku dapet pekerjaan di toko kaset itu." Cerita Kibum, sekaligus mengklarifikasi ucapannya tadi. Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Dia memandang Kibum kagum, tak menyangka namja cantik semuda itu telah mengalami hidup seberat itu. sedangkan dia tidak pernah merasa menderita seumur hidupnya.

"Kamu tau, sekarang umur kamu masih 17 tahun. Tapi kamu udah ngalamin hal yang seharusnya kamu rasain mungkin setelah umur 25 tahun. Aku salut kamu bisa melewati ini semua." Kibum tersenyum tipis. Tak tau harus tersanjung atau sedih manyadari kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

"Kamu tau, sejak lahir. Aku nggak pernah kekurangan apapun. Dan aku bukan orang yang selalu meminta pada orang tua walaupun aku bisa. Sejak kecil halmonie-ku selalu mengajarkan untuk berusaha sendiri, tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetep aja menggunakan apa yang udah orangtua-kuberikan. Tapi aku nggak pernah ngerasa semua itu salah, karena aku anak mereka dan wajar mereka memenuhi kebutuhanku. Teman-teman aku juga ngelakuin itu, jadi kenapa aku nggak? Tapi, setelah aku ketemu kamu. Walaupun kondisiku bukan sebagai orang hidup, aku ngerasa malu banget! Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Bulan depan aku pas 19 tahun, tapi apa yang udah aku perbuat untuk diri aku sendiri? Nggak ada! Sedangkan kamu yang lebih muda dari aku udah bisa menghidupi diri kamu sendiri." sorot mata Siwon menunjukkan dia benar-benar rasa salutnya. Kibum memandang Siwon sejenak. Lalu dia berkata,

"Pernah suatu hari, sehari sebelum aku kabur dari rumah, aku mikir. Kenapa aku nggak terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya yang mempunyai segalanya, kenapa aku nggak terlahir dikeluarga harmonis yang saling menyayangi. Aku nangis sepanjang malam sampai mataku bengkak. Tapi aku nggak pernah mendapatkan jawaban itu. setelah aku mengalami hal yang lebih berat dari itu, aku baru mendapatkan jawabannya." dia diam sejenak menunggu tanggakpan Siwon.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku nggak terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya bukan karena aku ditakdirkan miskin. Aku nggak terlahir dikeluarga yang harmonis bukan karena aku mempunyai appa yang kasar. Tapi karena aku diberi pelajaran tentang hidup yang sesungguhnya. Dimana aku harus berkerja keras untuk memperbaiki hidupku agar tidak terjadi lagi untuk keluargaku nanti. aku bisa belajar bagaimana caranya menjalani hidup yang keras sebelum aku tiba-tiba menemui itu." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum optimisnya. Siwon benar-benar tak menyangka kata-kata sedewasa itu akan keluar dari bibir mungil namja cantik itu.

"Kibum, kamu bisa nebak apa yang aku pikirin?"

Dahi Kibum berkerut, "Gimana aku bisa? Aku bukan peramal." Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mikir. Kalau aja sekarang kita mengobrol dalam keadaan normal." Kibum hanya diam, dia memalingkan wajahnya memandang hujan. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair. Belum ada orang yang benar-benar menghargai keberadaan dirinya setelah ummanya meninggal. "Dan Kibum." Panggil Siwon.

"Hmm." Gumam Kibum tanpa memandang Siwon.

"Aku berharap, kamu akan hidup bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. nggak perlu lagi lari dari apapun. Dan suatu hari nanti kamu akan meninggal dengan senyuman diwajah mu di kasur yang hangat, dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangi kamu." Ucap Siwon menghela nafasnya yang mulai berat, air mata menitik satu persatu. Namun dia segera menghapusnya, tak ingin Siwon menyadarinya.

Meskipun Kibum mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, Siwon dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh namja cantik manis itu. tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambut namja cantik itu. Berusaha untuk membelainya, tapi dia tak bisa menyentuh namja cantik itu. semua ini membuatnya hampir gila. Menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan mencari tubuhnya, itu akan menarik jika berada di sebuah film. Tapi dia tak senang jika mengalaminya. Dia memikirkan pembicaraan lain untuk melewati suasana, dan dia teringat ucapan namja tadi ditelpon.

"Kibum, apa menurut kamu, yang dimaksud orang tadi dengan 'anak itu'. itu aku?" Kibum membersihkan sisa air mata dan memandang Siwon.

"Aku rasa. Karena apa mereka akan menyulik banyak anak dalam waktu yang bersamaan?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Tapi, lubang apa yang mereka maksud?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum berpikir sebentar.

"Aku nggak begitu tau. Tapi aku rasa aku tau dimana tebing yang dia bicarain."

"So, besok kamu mau nyoba ke jurang itu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hmm… sepertinya." Ucap Kibum. Siwon cukup puas mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dan pembicaraan selesai.

_o0o_

"Kamu yakin mau ke gedung itu lagi?" Tanya Siwon ketika dia dan Kibum mengendap-endap dibalik sebuah pohon sambil memperhatikan gedung kemarin.

"Iya, karena kita nggak tau apa tubuh kamu udah dipindahin atau belum sama mereka." Ucap Kibum sambil memperhatikan gedung itu.

Didepan gedung berdiri dua orang namja bertubuh besar dengan baju serba hitam disebelah sebuah mobil yang juga berwarna hitam. Mereka tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Dari jauh Kibum bisa mengenali salah seorang namja yang berdiri disana adalah namja yang hampir menangkap dan menembaknya kemarin. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati. Tiba-tiba mata namja kemarin itu menyapu pepohonan dan tampak terkejut melihat pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, jantung Kibum sempat berdegup kencang. Dia takut jika ketahuan. Tapi ternyata namja itu tampak tidak curiga, dia melanjutkan pembicaraan. Beberapa saat kemudian, namja yang kemarin pergi meninggaklkan temannya. Lama Kibum menunggu namja kedua ikut pergi, hinggak dia bisa kembali menyelinap kedalam gedung.

"Kibum." Panggil Siwon sambil memandangi kedua tangannya. Kibum memandang Siwon, matanya langsung melotot melihat tubuh Siwon yang mulai menghilang.

"Siwon, kamu kenapa?" Bisiknya panik. Siwon menggeleng.

"Nggak tau, aku bener-bener nggak tau. kenapa bisa gini?" semakin lama tubuh Siwon menghilang hinggak tak ada yang tersisa.

"Siwon? Siwon!" Panggil Kibum. Tapi Siwon tak pernah muncul kembali, dia memandang kesekeliling. Namun ketika memandang kebelakang, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menyadari namja yang kemarin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa kabar cantik?" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum sinis. Kibum berbalik dan mencoba kabur, tapi namja itu dengan cepat menarik lengan dan menjambak rambutnya. Dia tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Mau kemana manis? Apa kamu nggak mau main sama aku dulu?" Tanya Namja itu sambil tertawa.

"Lepasin! Awww! Sakit!" jeritnya ketika namja itu menarik rambutnya terlalu keras. Namja kedua muncul dari balik pohon.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, bawa dia dan masukkan ketempat bocah ingusan kemarin! Kita nggak mungkin ngelepasin dia!"

"Ayo ikut!" Seru namja tadi sambil menyeret tubuh Kibum kedalam gedung.

"AAWW! Sakit!" Kibum terus memberontak, tapi semakin dia berontak, namja itu semakin erat memegang lengannya. Akhirnya dia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti dua namja itu.

"Langsung aja bawa dia ke tempat anak itu!" Perintah namja kedua. Maksudnya Siwon? Batin Kibum.

"Baik bos." Ucap namja tadi. Kibum malah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan tubuh Siwon, meskipun dia masih tak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba arwah Siwon menghilang. Dia berpura-pura memberontak agar mereka tak ragu untuk membawanya ketempat tubuh Siwon. Tapi hal itu malah membuat tasnya terjatuh, dan.

PLAKKK!

Namja besar itu menampar Kibum hinggak sudut bibirnya pecah dan menyeluarkan darah. Namja cantik itu tak bisa memberontak lagi. Semuanya terasa seperti berputar. Namja itu membawa Kibum melewati hutan-hutan di sebelah gedung. Tak lama kemudian namja itu berhenti dan meraba-raba tanah yang ditutupi dedaunan kering, lalu dia menarik sesuatu yang ternyata pintu rahasia. Dengan satu tangan dia mendorong tubuh Kibum kedalam lubang dibalik pintu itu.

DUAAKK!

Tubuh Kibum membentur permukaan keras. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Sepertinya jarak dari dasar lubang ini dengan permukaannya sangat jauh. Dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya bisa terbaring kaku dipermukaan curam dan dingin itu. semuanya gelap, apalagi setelah namja itu menutup pintu tadi dengan keras. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ternyata tak segelap awalnya, dia hanya perlu membiarkan pupil matanya terbiasa dengan gelap. Dan semuanya terlihat jelas walaupun seperti melihat dalam ruangan berlampu 5 watt. Setelah memastikan tak ada tubuhnya yang patah, dia perlahan bergerak bangkit. Ketika melihat kesamping kanan, dia melihat sesosok tubuh tergelak tak bergerak.

"Siwon?!" dia berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mendekati tubuh Siwon. Kondisi Siwon sangat memperhatinkan, terdapat beberapa lebam diwajahnya. Tubuh altletis yang terbalut sweater abu-abu itu terkuali lemah tak berdaya. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi namja tampan itu. dia membuka penutup matanya perlahan, tak ada respon dari Siwon. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah besar dari atas, dan pintu diatas kepalanya terbuka. Dia segera berbaring dan berpura-pura pingsan. Ketika itu dia baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah tangga yang menempel di dinding. Terdengar suara dua orang namja yang saling berkomunikasi, setelah itu seorang dari mereka turun. Jantungnya berdegap kencang, berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Dia merasakan langkah besar melewati pinggakngnya. Dia mengintip dari celah matanya, namja itu mengangkat tubuh Siwon dengan susah payah.

"Duhh. kayaknya mati beneran nih bocah!" Ucap namja itu pada temannya setengah berteriak.

"Biarin aja! Kan lebih gampang ngebuangnya." Ucap namja yang diatas lubang santai.

"Serius kamu? Trus, nih namja cantik mau diapain?" Tanya namja pertama tadi lagi.

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin. Biarin aja dia membusuk disini." Ucap namja kedua, lalu melemparkan seutas tali kebawah. Namja pertama mengikatkan tubuh Siwon pada tali dan membiarkannya naik keatas, lalu dia naik melalui tangga. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bantingan pintu dan semua kembali gelap.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

_DUAAKK! _

_Tubuh Kibum membentur permukaan keras. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Sepertinya jarak dari dasar lubang ini dengan permukaannya sangat jauh. Dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya bisa terbaring kaku dipermukaan curam dan dingin itu. semuanya gelap, apalagi setelah namja itu menutup pintu tadi dengan keras. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, ternyata tak segelap awalnya, dia hanya perlu membiarkan pupil matanya terbiasa dengan gelap. Dan semuanya terlihat jelas walaupun seperti melihat dalam ruangan berlampu 5 watt. Setelah memastikan tak ada tubuhnya yang patah, dia perlahan bergerak bangkit. Ketika melihat kesamping kanan, dia melihat sesosok tubuh tergelak tak bergerak._

"Siwon?!" dia berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mendekati tubuh Siwon. Kondisi Siwon sangat memperhatinkan, terdapat beberapa lebam diwajahnya. Tubuh altletis yang terbalut sweater abu-abu itu terkuali lemah tak berdaya. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi namja tampan itu. dia membuka penutup matanya perlahan, tak ada respon dari Siwon. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah besar dari atas, dan pintu diatas kepalanya terbuka. Dia segera berbaring dan berpura-pura pingsan. Ketika itu dia baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah tangga yang menempel di dinding. Terdengar suara dua orang namja yang saling berkomunikasi, setelah itu seorang dari mereka turun. Jantungnya berdegap kencang, berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Dia merasakan langkah besar melewati pinggakngnya. Dia mengintip dari celah matanya, namja itu mengangkat tubuh Siwon dengan susah payah.

"Duhh. kayaknya mati beneran nih bocah!" Ucap namja itu pada temannya setengah berteriak.

"Biarin aja! Kan lebih gampang ngebuangnya." Ucap namja yang diatas lubang santai.

"Serius kamu? Trus, nih namja mau diapain?" Tanya namja pertama tadi lagi.

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin. Biarin aja dia membusuk disini." Ucap namja kedua, lalu melemparkan seutas tali kebawah. Namja pertama mengikatkan tubuh Siwon pada tali dan membiarkannya naik keatas, lalu dia naik melalui tangga. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bantingan pintu dan semua kembali gelap.

_o0o_

Tittle: Another Love Story.

Author: Hannaevani.

Editor: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to Hannaevani.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Other Cast:

HyunMin as Ortu Kibum.

GDTOP as Ortu Siwon.

Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Heechul.

Park Jungso.

Chap: 4 of 4.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Hurt, Dead Chara, Ghost, Family.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Kibum seorang namja berumur 17 tahun yang kabur dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan di sebuah toko CD yang membawanya ke dalam sebuah kejadian-kejadian tak terduga.

_o0o_

Chapter 4.

_Author Pov…_

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, dia segera bangkit dan meraba-raba mencari tangga tadi. Dengan hati-hati dia memanjat tangga. setelah tiba di puncak tangga, dia berusaha membuka pintu dengan kepala dan sebelah tangan. Bersyukur pintu itu tidak dikunci atau di tahan oleh apapun. Dia segera keluar dari lubang dengan hati-hati. Ketika itu dia baru menyadari tangan dan kakinya lecet di beberapa tempat. Setelah memastikan lingkungan aman, dia melangkah cepat keluar dari hutan.

Siwon pasti sudah dibawa ke jurang itu, tapi dia tak mungkin datang kesana dengan tangan kosong. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke gedung tua itu untuk mengambil tas, itu pun jika para namja itu tidak membuang tasnya. Dia melangkah perlahan menuju gedung tua sambil menahan sakit di kakinya. Dia bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon sambil memperhatikan keadaan gedung, tak terlihat ada orang disana. Sepertinya kedua orang tadi tidak ada, dia segera melangkah masuk ke gedung dan mencari tasnya. Ternyata tas berwarna hitam itu masih berada di tempat ketika dia jatuh.

Dengan cepat dia membuka tas dan mengluarkan pistol serta handphone Siwon. Sambil melirik kanan dan kiri dia memasukkan handphone Siwon ke saku celana, lalu berjalan keluar dengan memegang pistol. Meskipun tak pernah menggunakannya, tapi dia sudah biasa melihat dalam adegan di film. Paling tidak dia tahu bagaimana cara untuk menggunakannya. Dia menelusuri hutan sambil tetap was-was. Dengan sigap dia segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon ketika melihat dua orang namja besar tadi diujung jalan.

"Si bos aneh banget! Ngapain ngebiarin tuh bocah disana. Tinggal di lempar ke jurang kan beres, gak ada bukti lagi kalau kita yang udah nyulik dia." Ucap Seorang namja ketika berlalu.

"Iya, kalau gini ceritanya keburu ketangkep kita." Ucap yang satu lagi. Kibum lega mendengar itu, berarti tubuh Siwon belum dibuang kejurang, dia harus bergerak cepat agar tidak terlambat. Dia segera menyelinap diantara pohon menuju pinggir jurang. Jurang itu sangat dalam, jika terjatuh kedalam mungkin akan langsung mati. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat tubuh Siwon yang tergeletak beberapa inci dari pinggir jurang. Disana hanya satu orang yang berdiri memandang kearah langit-langit jurang, namja bertubuh atletis itu terlihat sangat tenang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku. Dari belakang namja itu terlihat familiar dimatanya. Dia menggenggakm erat pistol sambil berjalan mendekati namja itu.

"Kenapa kamu nyulik Siwon?" Tanya Kibum pelan. Namja itu tak terlihat kaget mendengar suara Kibum. Dia berbalik pelan dan memandang namja cantik itu. Kibum terkejut melihat namja itu. namja yang tak asing dimatanya. Jaejoong, bosnya di toko kaset. Dia memandang namja tampan itu tak percaya, "Jaejoong?" Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Hei Kibum, datang untuk melihat-lihat?" Kibum benar-benar tak percaya Jaejoong ada dibalik penculikan Siwon, seseorang yang menurutnya ramah dan hangat.

"Jaejoong, kamu bos orang-orang itu?" Jaejoong tersenyum bangga, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menjuarai sebuah perlombaan.

"Ya, keren kan." nada bicaranya masih seperti biasa, sangat akrab dan suka membuat beberapa lelucon.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kibum. Jaejoong mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku dan melipatnya didada.

"Hmm. tentu ada alasan kan."

"Apa alasannya? Kenapa kamu nyulik Siwon? Salah dia apa?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Jaejoong memandang Kibum lembut.

"Kibum, terkadang kita harus berpura-pura tidak tau agar selamat. Kamu ngerti kan maksud aku?" Kibum mengerti, Jaejoong memintanya untuk tetap diam dan tidak ikut campur. Dia memandang tubuh Siwon.

"Kibum, kamu udah masuk terlalu dalam. Jadi aku mohon jangan melangkah lagi, segera mundur dan hidup seperti biasa. Kamu tau, aku nggak bisa ngeliat namja manis kayak kamu terluka."

"Jaejoong, aku datang kesini untuk membawa tubuh Siwon!" Seru Kibum. Jaejoong tak terkejut, malah terlihat kagum.

"Wow, kamu tau namanya."

"Jaejoong, berhenti bercanda! Kamu harus bawa Siwon pulang! Kamu tau kan betapa besarnya berita tentang penculikan Siwon! Apalagi kamu udah ngebunuh dia." Ucap Kibum. Jaejoong memandang Siwon.

"Sepertinya kamu nggak akan ngebiarin semua ini berlalu begitu aja." dia melirik Kibum, "Ya kan?"

"Tentu aja! Kamu bisa dipenjara karena udah ngebunuh orang!" seru Kibum. Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Ya, memang. aku pasti di penjara lama banget karena udah ngebunuh orang dengan sengaja. Tapi itu kan kalau ada yang tau aku dalangnya, kalau nggak ada? Aku bebas kan?" Jantung Kibum berdegup kencang, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Jaejoong sudah mengancamnya. Dia memperat genggakmannya pada pistol. Perlahan Jaejoong melepas lipatan tangannya, tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dibalik bajunya. Ternyata senjata api laras pendek dengan peredam suara. Kibum segera mengcungkan senjatanya kearah Jaejoong sebelum kalah langkah. Mata Jaejoong membesar kagum.

"Wow! Reflek yang bagus. Kamu bisa masuk ke kelompok penembak pribadi aku kalau kamu mau."

"Jaejoong! Aku nggak tau apa alasan kamu menculik Siwon, tapi apa yang kamu lakuin ini salah!" Ucap Kibum berusaha menyadarkan Jaejoong.

"Kamu mau tau alasannya?" Jaejoong memandang langit dan menjawab sebelum Kibum bicara. "Karena aku juga anak dari seorang pengusaha Choi Seung Hyun! Seharusnya nama aku adalah Choi Jaejoong." Dahi Kibum berkerut.

"Apa?!"

"Dan kamu tau semuanya. Aku anak dari dari appa sebelum dia nikah dengan Umma-nya. Dan kamu tau, aku sama Umma aku dibuang gitu aja sama dia. Setelah itu Umma-ku bunuh diri, dan tinggal aku yang harus hidup sendiri ditengah cacian dan makian orang-orang. Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil ngebuka toko kaset. Hidup aku mulai teratur." Cerita Jaejoong. Semuanya mulai terlihat terang bagi Kibum.

"Jadi karena itu kamu dengan gampang nerima aku untuk kerja di toko kamu? Karena nasib kita sama?!"

"Yup! Betul banget! Baik banget kan aku, woow." Jaejoong tertawa manis. Pasti tak akan ada yang menyangka dia telah melakukan semua ini jika melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi Jaejoong, apa gunanya kamu ngebunuh Siwon? Dia nggak tau apa-apa." Ucap Kibum.

"Siwon memang nggak tau apa-apa. Tapi appanya kan tau, so aku mau bikin appanya, atau appa-ku itu, ngerasain gimana harapannya hancur seketika!" ucap Jaejoong. Air mata Kibum menetes, dia dapat merasakan kepedihan yg dirasakan Jaejoong meskipun dia memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Jaejoong, sekarang udah selesai kan? Nggak ada gunanya kamu buang Siwon kejurang." Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kamu belum ngerti?" Kibum memandang Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Siwon belum mati!" Ucap Jaejoong santai. Kibum terkejut.

"Hah?!" dia memandang tubuh Siwon, terlihat seperti mayat.

"Dan Kibum, aku rasa kamu mau mati disini sama adek TIRI-ku." Jaejoong mengangkat pistolnya dan menarik pelatuknya. Disaat yang bersamaan Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dor! Terdengar letusan besar, dari kedua pistol.

"Ahkkk!" Kibum memegang perut sebelah kirinya yang tertembus peluru, darah mengalir deras dari luka itu.

"Ahkkk!" Jaejoong tak sempat memegang bahunya ketika dorongan peluru dari pistol Kibum mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, dia tak mampu melawan gravitasi bumi hinggak terjatuh ke jurang. Kibum terjerembab ke tanah, perutnya terasa sangat nyeri. Dia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Siwon. Dengan tangan berlumuran darah dia memegang dada Siwon, ternyata benar jantungnya masih berdetak walaupun lemah. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, darah dari perutnya mengalir seperti mata air. Kakinya mulai mati rasa. Dia segera mengeluarkan handphone Siwon dan mengaktifkannya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, dia mencari dikontak panggilan. Akhirnya dia menemukan kontak umma Siwon. Segera dia memanggil kontak itu.

"Hallo! Siwon! Kamu dimana?" Ucap suara perempuan diseberang sana. Kibum mengumpulkan semua suaranya yang tersisa.

"Siwon sekarat. segera datang!" dia meletakkan handphone Siwon di tanah, suaranya tak sanggup keluar lagi. Mereka tentu bisa menemukan Siwon melalui GPS dari handphone Siwon. Dia berbaring disebelah tubuh Siwon sambil menahan darah yang terus keluar dari perutnya. Dia memandang wajah Siwon yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Dia tak takut mati, juga tidak marah ini harus terjadi. Dia senang bisa membantu Siwon, namja yang dalam beberapa jam dapat mencuri hatinya.

_o0o_

Semuanya terasa tenang. Perlahan terdengar sedikit kebisingan yang tak mengganggu. Udara segar terus mengalir dihidungnya. Nahkan dia bisa mendengarkan denyut jantungnya sendiri, sekelebat cahaya menerobos kecelah matanya. Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya buram. Terlihat seorang namja yang mendekat kesisinya, tapi dia tak tau itu siapa. Terdengar namja itu berbicara, tapi tak terdengar jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian, semua indranya sudah berfungsi baik. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa namja itu adalah appanya.

"Kibum, kamu udah nggak apa-apa?" Ucap appa Kibum cemas. Kibum tak percaya meilhat appanya berbicara selembut itu padanya, dia mencoba untuk memberontak. Tapi dia tak bisa banyak bergerak karena nyeri diperutnya. Ketika itu dia menyadari dia berada di rumah sakit. "Kibum! Tenang! Appa tau kamu masih marah sama appa. tapi appa datang kesini untuk meminta maaf atas segalanya. Appa berusaha untuk mencari kamu setelah kamu kabur dari rumah, tapi baru beberapa bulan lalu appa mengertahui dimana kamu bekerja. Appa mencari kamu ketempat kamu kerja, ditoko kaset itu. bos kamu memberi tahu appa alamat kontrakan kamu. Tapi kamu malah kabur lagi ketika appa datang. Appa mohon, maafin appa. Appa benar-benar menyesal." Ucap appa Kibum dengan linangan air mata. Kibum teringat ucapan Siwon ketika mereka istirahat dibawah jembatan. Air matanya mengalir mengingat itu. tapi, dimana Siwon?

"Siwon mana?" tanyanya pelan. Dahi appa Kibum berkerut.

"Siwon? Namja tampan yang sama kamu di dekat jurang itu? dia ada di ruang ICU juga. Dua atau tiga kamar dari sini." Kibum lega mendengar ucapan appanya, berarti Siwon masih hidup. Dia meraba perut sebelah kirinya. Masih teringat betapa sakitnya ketika peluru dari senjata api Jaejoong menembusnya, dia memandang appanya.

"Jaejoong?" Appa Kibum tampak enggan menjawab, lalu menggeleng pelan. Menandakan Jaejoong tidak selamat dari ketinggian tebing itu. Kibum sedih mendengar itu. Jaejoong memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Appa Kibum memegang punggung tangan putranya.

"Kibum, appa nggak mau kamu hidup sepereti ini lagi. Kamu mau kembali pulang bersama appa? Umma kamu khawatir sekali dengan kamu, dia tidak pernah sekali pun melupakan kalau kamu tidak ada dirumah." Umma? Kibum menarik tangannya.

"Maksud appa Jungmin ahjumma?" Appa Kibum mengangguk pelan, dia kembali mendapat tatapan tajam dari putra semata wayangnya. Kibum memalingkan wajahnya, dia masih belum bisa menerima perlakuan appanya setelah adik tirinya lahir. "Nggak perlu! Aku bisa mengurus hidup aku sendiri! Appa bisa urus anak baru appa itu!" ucapnya ketus.

"Kibum?!" appa Kibum menatap Kibum, "Itu adik kamu, namanya Henry."

"Aku nggak peeduli!" Air mata Kibum mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Appa Kibum mengerti alasan perlakuan putranya itu.

"Appa ngerti kalau kamu kecewa, tapi kamu nggak pernah tau kan apa yang udah appa dan umma kamu alami setelah."

"Dia bukan UMMA-KU!" Potong Kibum.

"Oke! Jungmin ahjumma!" Ucap appanya memperbaiki, "Setelah kamu kabur dari rumah." lanjutnya, "Jungmin ahjumma sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah. Dia menangis setiap hari. Dia yang meminta appa untuk terus mencari kamu. Bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan anaknya sendiri! Henry mulai sakit-sakitan ketika memasuki satu tahun karena Jungmin ahjumma selalu stress memikirkan kamu! Dua bulan kemudian Henry meninggal!" Kibum terkejut, dia memandang appanya tak percaya.

"Apa?!" Air mata appa Kibum mulai menitik.

"Iya Kibum, Henry meninggal dunia! Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat itu sebagai bukti kalau kami memang menginginkan kamu kembali? Appa mohon Kibum." Kibum merasa bersalah. Semua pikiran buruknya selama masa pelarian, membuatnya penuh dengan kebencian pada wanita yang dia pikir adalah perusak kehidupannya. Dia tak menyangka kenyataan yang terjadi seperti ini. Jadi selama ini yang tersiksa bukan hanya dirinya, juga appa dan umma tirinya. "Kibum, Appa dan Jungmin ahjumma benar-benar ingin kamu kembali. Apa kamu tidak bisa memaafkan kami?" Tanya appa Kibum.

"Appaa." Panggil Kibum pelan dalam isak tangisnya.

"Iya sayang." ucap appanya lembut.

"Aku." Kibum tercekik oleh kata-katanya sendiri, "Aku. mau ketemu Jungmin ahjumma." Appanya tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Kibum sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Benar sayang?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Iya, appaa. aku mau minta maaf untuk kepergian Henry, juga karena aku selalu memanggil dia ahjumma."

Appanya mengecup dahinya, "Iya sayang, kita akan segera ketemu Jungmin ahjumma." Kibum tak menyangka appanya akan berkata seperti ini, "Maafin aku appa. aku udah bikin appa susah."

"Nggak apa-apa sayang, yang penting sekarang kamu udah baik-baik aja. Itu yang terpenting!" Ucap appa Kibum.

Dan inilah kenyataan. Tak ada yang bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Kibum kembali kepada keluarganya. Dia mendapat sambutan hangat dari umma tirinya, Jungmin. Ternyata umma tirinya sangat penyayang seperti umma kandungnya. Dia bahagia menjalani kehidupannya yang baru. Namun ada sesuatu yang menggaknjal hatinya. Dia tak sempat menemui Siwon ketika pulang dari rumah sakit, karena tanpa dia ketahui keluarga namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu membawanya keluar negeri untuk menjalani operasi patah tulang. Entah kapan dia bisa bertemu namja tampan itu secara hidup, tapi dia sudah merasa senang telah membantunya.

_o0o_

"Kibum, ayo. dagingnya udah masak nih." Panggil Jungmin dari pekarangan rumah dengan senyum ramah yang tak pernah disadari Kibum. Kibum yang duduk diteras rumah mengangguk dan segera menghampiri appa dan umma tirinya. Mereka mengadakan pesta BBQ kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kepulangan dirinya kerumah meskipun sudah lewat sebulan. Dia melangkah perlahan menuju perkarangan sambil memegangi perut sebelah kirinya yang maish nyeri. Jungmin menghampiri Kibum dan membantunya berjalan, "Hati-hati sayang. Nanti lukanya berdarah lagi." Kibum tersenyum.

"Ne, umma." Jungmin memandang Kibum senang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Umma kok nangis?" Tanya Kibum bingung. Jungmin tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Umma nggak nangis sayang, umma Cuma senang karena kamu manggil 'UMMA'" ucapnya terharu. Kibum merasa sangat bersalah telah melukai hati wanita yang sangat lembut ini. Dia duduk dikursi disebelah Jungmin.

"Nahh. ini dagingnya udah matang." Appa Kibum meletakkan sepiring besar daging-danging yang sudah dia panggakng.

"Wahh. sausnya mana nih?" Tanya Jungmin heran.

"Yahh. masih dirumah, appa ambil dulu ya." Ucap appa Kibum.

"Eh. nggak usah appa, biar aku aja." Ucap Kibum sambil berdiri perlahan.

"Yakin sayang? Kamu kan masih sakit." Ucap Jungmin cemas.

"Nggak apa-apa umma. aku ambil dulu ya." Kibum melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Ketika itu sebuah mobil berhenti didepan jalan masuk rumah Kibum. Dia, Jungmin dan Appanya serentak memandang kearah mobil itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Siapa ya?" Gumam Jungmin. Pintu penumpang mobil berwarna hitam itu terbuka, turun seorang namja tampan memakai sweater coklat. Namja tampan itu bermata indah dan wajah bercahaya. Dia memandang Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kibum." Kibum tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri, dia hanya bisa menatap namja tampan itu tanpa bergerak. Air matanya menetes tanpa dia sadari.

"Siwon?" ucapnya pelan. Siwon melangkah cepat kearah Kibum. Dia memendang rindu yang sangat besar hinggak tak mampu di bendungnya sendiri. Kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah terbenam dalam pelukan Siwon. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Siwon memegang kedua pipi Kibum, matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut diwajah namja cantik itu.

"Aku nggak percaya sekarang aku bener-bener nyentuh kamu." umma jarinya menghapus air mata dipipi Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum memandang kedua bola mata Siwon.

"Aku kira kamu nggak inget sama aku."

"Nggak mungkin aku nggak inget sama orang yang sangat berarti dihidup aku. Dan sekarang aku nggak mau ngelepasin orang itu lagi." Jawab Siwon. Kibum tak bisa menahan air mata bahagia dimatanya. Siwon memeluknya erat hinggak dia dapat mendengar denyut jantungnya. Jungmin dan appa Kibum bahagia melihat Kibum tersenyum dalam airmatanya. Tak ada yang sangat indah kecuali melihat kebahagian Kibum.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_


End file.
